Cybernet: Kingdom Hearts
by seighart
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Skye, a 17 year old girl who uses a device called an HDS to digitalize herself into a variety of video games. The game she will be playing this time is Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A new adventure

My name is Skye; about a year ago, some things happened. Lives were lost, personalities were changed and even darker secrets were revealed. All of these things were caused by me and they changed me forever. Now everything is calm and Zero has been tamed. Therefore, there is only one thing to do now…I am going to get some ice cream.

I was living at Jakes house and it was summer vacation. I was left at home because Jake and his mother had gone out shopping for clothing. Poor Jake, he really looked like he did not want to go. Besides, doesn't she know that he could just create his own clothing? I guess his mom just can't break tradition. I mean she practically pushed him out the door.

Anyway, in the middle of the day I got a craving for ice cream, a food that I haven't eaten in a longtime. I decided to go the ice cream shop on skateboard instead of lifting board. I headed out from the house and went down the street. On my way to the shop, I happened upon a small family having a garage sale. They were actually selling some cool stuff.

Just recently, Jake had gotten me into playing videogames on his new PS7 (it's been a long time since the PS3). I wanted to see if they had any old videogames I could upgrade. While looking around I found something rather rare, an old PS2 game. It was covered in dust and I couldn't read the title. I blew all of the dust off; the game was called Kingdom Hearts. On the cover, it had a boy holding a giant skeleton key in his hand and another holding a sword that looked like a bat wing. Below the key wielder was a girl, I thought she was really pretty cute.

I asked the boy who was standing behind the table how much it was.

He replied "why would you want that, the disk inside is cracked."

I opened it up and sure enough, there was a crack right down the middle.

I said "No problem."

I took the two halves out and put them on the table. I arranged them so all of the edges lined up then I ran my index finger down the crack and it mended.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, "You must be Skye, the cyborg that the news talked about a year ago. You fixed the game, you can have it if you want, and I have no use for it. You can also have these." He said as he presented to me two other games in the series, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Really! Thank you, I now I'll have fun with this." I said to the boy.

I ran to the ice cream store just I had planned to do earlier and hurried home with my ice cream cone in hand, strawberry was my favorite flavor. By the time I had gotten home, my ice cream was finished, so I sat down on the couch, opened the game case and inserted the disk into the PS7. An error message came up on the screen saying that I needed to insert a disk that is PS4 or higher. I took a second to consider my options and decided to create my own system. Therefore, I did and it worked, I went in to the main menu. I selected the option to start a new game. The opening was cool and I loved the music. I checked the manual and it said the song was called simple and clean. The opening started off with the boy with the key floating through the water. I checked the manual again to see what these characters where named and it turned out that the key boy was named Sora, the one with silver hair was Riku and the girl was Kairi. There were also these black things call heartless. The next thing that happened was Sora was on a beach and the tide was reseeding. The cameras focus changed to looking at Riku who had his hand stretched out to Sora. A wave was forming behind him and Sora started running towards him to warn him but they both were pulled under. Riku calmly extend his hand again but Sora was struggling against the current and was pulled to shore where he found Kairi. He ran to her and 

she smiled but before anything more could happen, she saw something falling from the sky. What she saw was Sora falling and the next thing she knew the real Sora was falling. Sora landed on a platform and the computer gave me many directions such as how to attack and jump. Just then I thought how much more fun this game would be if I myself could actually fight inside the game. The only problem there was with this theory is that didn't know how. I thought in my head of what to do and remembered that while I was in the future a year ago, I had stolen a time bracelet from Zero. I ran up to my room and found the bracelet. To get the necessary data on the subject of virtualization of biological beings (putting my mind and body into the PlayStation) I linked the device to an internet adapter and now I could get my answers. Time travel was something that I understood. I logged on and got everything that I needed then headed down stairs. I went over to the game system I had created earlier and modified it with the new components I found. Then I asked Zero if she could modify the game disk so that I was the main character of the story and all of the games where on a single disk. Then I then turned it on and it started to give me directions. I did as it said and stood in the middle of a circle created by a holographic projector. The machine started to count down, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and 0.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Dream 

A ring of light formed above and below me as I watched myself digitalize and disappear. Traveling into the system was the strangest sensation that I had ever experienced before. I first felt lightheaded then sleepy but all the while I was falling, I didn't quite know what was going on. When I awoke, I was floating in midair inside a heart shaped tunnel. Below me was Sora but this time he had a sword instead of a key. He was staring back at me with a look of sheer terror on his face. He yelled, "I'll save you!", but from what, I thought. My question was answered the next moment when a green health gauge appeared in front of my face. I looked down even further, my tunnel had legs. Along with a health gauge, there was also an information bar. I opened it and it told me the name of this thing was dark side heartless. Suddenly the dark side jerked forward sending its right hand into the platform. Sora took this to his advantage; he ran up its arm and started to slash away at the head. The health gauge slowly dropped with every attack he through. The dark side final raised its arm back to its side and Sora fell to the ground. The dark side knelt down and suddenly pain ran through my entire body. Another health gauge passed in front of my eyes, it was my own. My health dropped and I think what the dark side used of my life was converted into a powerful dark attack, the attack hit Sora hard. Without even thinking of my own survival I launched some of my nanknights at Sora to heal him. It seemed to have worked, so Sora through ten more hits at the creatures hands diminishing its health gauge to zero. The dark side fell over in pain giving me time to drop to the platform below. The dark side seemed to be angered by this as it slammed both of its hands into the ground turning the ground into darkness. As the darkness formed, it began to consume Sora and I. The computer said "-and don't forget you hold the mightiest weapon of all."

After being pulled under I landed in an empty space, it seemed to be full of darkness. I looked around and saw a small shimmer light in the distance. I ran to it and when I got there, I reached out my hand towards the light and went unconscious again standing up of all ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Welcome to Destiny Island.

I awoke in front of Sora, still standing up. He was holding his key this time and he had something that he didn't have on the cover of the game case. He had a bracelet on his wrist. It looked like it was made of the same black gold that I had used to make my locket and in the center of the two black bands was a neon green one.

I looked around and found that I was on a small island connected to an even larger island. On the larger island there were a bunch of shadows that seemed to have nothing to cast them, and then I realized they were moving.

With a surprised look on his face, Sora asked me "You're the girl from my dream, how did you get here?

"I'm not sure how I got here." I said surprised with my attention suddenly being jerked away from the sight and I asked him "I have some questions for you too. I want to know how you got here, and how you got that bracelet." I said this as I pointed at the bracelet.

However, before he could answer the bracelet disappeared from his arm and reappeared on mine.

"Wow, what the heck!"

Sora asked me "What did you do, I haven't been able to remove that thing ever since I got it. If you're wondering where I got it, it was just there when I woke up from a dream. Oh, I never got to introduce myself, my name is Sora."

I told him "My name is Skye."

I suddenly started to feel a strange energy building in the ends of my fingers. I decided to release the energy. When I did, a key appeared in my right hand.

"Well this explains a lot."

I thought in my head _"I guess this is the weapon I will be using in this game."_

Sora then said "That's an interesting Key Blade."

I opened the menu and went to the equipment section. I scrolled down and found that my key was called "Last Resolve". I scrolled down even further and found that I could equip other keys to the key ring at the same time, suddenly I got an idea.

"Sora can you hand me your key?" I said as I put away Resolve.

"Yeah sure…what are you going to do with it?" he said as he gave me his key.

I put Sora's key it in my right hand and a kingdom key with inverted colors appeared in my left.

"Cool, how did you do that." Said Sora.

"When I was born, I was given many special powers such a creation and destruction. That was my power of creation; allow me to demonstrate on these heartless!"

I jumped up in the air and on to the beach. I landed while stabbing the Kingdom into the ground, sending up a stone spikes in six directions launching all of the heartless in the area up into the air. Then I through Resolve like a boomerang so that it spiraled around me in a circular motion, destroying every single heartless. Another message flashed in front of my eyes saying that Sora had joined my party. I looked around for more heartless but spotted something else, something strange. It was a big, white door next to a waterfall.

I asked Sora "Was that door always there?"

"No it wasn't, in fact that door looks a lot like the ones in my dream."

Before I could say, any more Sora began to run towards the door.

"Wait Sora, we don't know what's on the other side of that door! Are you even listening to me? MORRON, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! Damn, well I guess I'll have to go after 

him to make sure he is safe _he is the main character after all_."

I went into the door and down the narrow passageway of the cave and when I reached the back of the cave; I saw Sora standing in the middle of the room with Kairi standing next to another door. She looked as if she had a stomachache from the look on her face.

She staggered toward Sora and said "So…ra…" Then the door opened filling the room with darkness. The darkness pushed Kairi toward Sora, he tried to catch but she just faded into him. Then Sora and I were pushed back through the passage and back on to the beach. When I got there, the island had turned into a small platform of land floating in the air. I had landed on my hands and knees.

"What the hell happened to the island?"

I looked around and saw an old friend who just doesn't like to say goodbye.

"Sora?" I said as I tapped him of the shoulder and pointed at the dark side.

"It's back for more. I think we should greet it, shall we?"

I summoned up Resolve and launched myself at its head. I hit its head with a chain of slashes as it tried to swat me down. I dodged the right hand, countered it by using the head of the key to swing around its hand and landing on its left shoulder. I then grabbed on to one of its hairs and swung back around to the back of its head. Then I kicked off the back of its head and faced the dark side in the air above it. I held resolve out in front of myself and yelled the command "puppet master!" When I said those words, the blade spikes flew out at various points on the dark side. Then I linked the spikes to the key with magic threads. I started to make the dark side punch its self in the head. When I decided that I had enough fun watching it hit its self over the head, I pulled the threads that bound its feet and it fell over. Before it could get up, I pulled on all of the threads at once and swung the dark side around me as if it were a cheap yo-yo. On the last swing, I released it and it went flying into the air. The wind suddenly picked up and started to suck Sora, the dark side and I toward a black hole. I looked to my right and saw that Sora was trying to keep from being sucked in but he finally let go.

"Might as well follow him." I said with a sigh and jumped into the black hole after him. When I reached the entrance of the black hole, I lost conciseness. _Again, when will this end?_

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The Terror of Traverse Town Part 1

I awoke in the back of an alleyway, sitting next to Sora. I looked over at him and there was a strange, yellow dog sitting in front of him.

"What a dream?" he said drowsily.

The yellow dog then jump on top of him waking him up.

"Wow, this isn't a dream."

At this time I was getting pretty pissed off at Sora. I mean he was the one got me into this mess. I guess I can't blame him, he didn't program himself. But I just couldn't resist "No shit, it's not a dream!" I said as I flicked him between the eyes. "Now get up, let's get out of this alley, I want to check out the town."

I walked out of the alley and looked around. I was standing in the middle of a small plaza. The first think that caught my attention was a huge door at the entrance of the town. Continuing to survey the area I saw what looked like a little pig with bat wings. I walked over to it and knelt down to its level. Looked it over and said "Man, this game sure has weird creatures."

It turned its head towards me and said angrily "I'm not weird!"

Surprised I jumped back

"You talk!?"

"Well of course I can talk kupo.

In my head I thought _"Well I guess anything's possible in a game."_

"And you called me weird; well I'm not the on standing on top of a street lamp, kupo."

"Huh?" I said as looked down at the ground from my high perch. "Oh."

_"This is embarrassing." "I wonder if he knows his way around this place."_

"Do you know where I am?"

"This is Traverse Town, are you new here, kupo?"

Then we were suddenly interrupted when Sora came over and started poking the creatures' pompom.

"Don't touch my pompom, why does everybody want to touch it."

Ignoring both of them I said "Yes I am new, do you know where could get a map?"

"Ok, back to our conversation, behind you there is an accessory shop. It's owned by a man named Cid; he might be able to help you.

"Thank you" I said.

"It's also the place where all of my friends live. We all own a synthesis work shop up stairs, stop by if you like."

"Goodbye." I said in a happy tone and walked off to the accessory shop.

Then I realized that Sora wasn't following me I said very annoyed "Get over here Sora."

"Stop touching my pompom!!"

_"Not again." _I thought as I went over to Sora and grabbed him by the ear.

"LET'S GO!!" I yelled in his other ear as I pulled him to the accessory shop.

Once I had dragged him over to the shop, I let go of his ear. Then I dragged him off to the accessory shop.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

When we got to the shop, I threw Sora up against the wall of the shop. He started rubbing his ear.

"Ok, listen Sora when your around me could you please not act like a moron, it's 

incredibly embarrassing. I have never been so embarrassed in my life."

He started to stand up and said "Ok, ok, I'll try to calm down; I guess I'm just excited to be in a new world. I've never been off of my island; this is all a whole new experience for me."

"Well, just try to keep your cool when in public, nothing weird or out of the ordinary, got it. Well no use standing out here, I'm going inside to see if this shop has a map."

"Ok."

I walked into the shop and went up to the desk in the back of the store. The man behind the counter heard me and said "Welcome."

Then he turned around and looked at me and said "Oh, it's just a kid."

"Who the hell are you calling a kid, old man?" I said in an irritated tone while cracking my knuckles.

"Hey, hey, calm down."

"Ok, I came in here to buy a map of this town, do you have one?"

"Yes I do have a map of Traverse Town." he said this as he reached over to a shelf and picked up a map. "It will cost you 5 munny."

"Munny?"

"It's the currency that we use here in Traverse Town."

I checked my pockets and found that I didn't have any munny. "I don't have any munny; I just got to this town."

"Well then, on second thought you look like a nice young girl. You just got here I'll give it to you for free, but only this time."

I said "Thank you, sir." and began to walk to the door.

"If you ever need anything, feel free to stop in, my shop is always open. My name is Cid."

"I'll have to remember that, See ya later." I said as I walked out the doors.

When I got out side I saw Sora sitting on the ground in front of the accessory shop. He got up and asked "Did you get a map?"

"Yes I did get a map. Would you like to start exploring this town?"

"Sure, let's go Skye. Riku, Kairi and I always liked to explore the island. Skye what do you think happened to them and the island? Do you think that they're ok?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me? Your guess is as good as mine! I guess while we're exploring this town we could look for them."

I opened the map to check our location in the town. "It looks like we are in the first district; there are three districts in this town. Let's go to the second district to see if you friends are there." Now that we had a place to go we headed off to the second district. The second district was sealed by a huge door behind the accessory shop, we went through the door. We walked along the walk way and then we saw a man running from something. When we looked there was nothing there, it was weird. Then we looked back at the man, his eyes were wide. A portal opened on his chest and a heart shaped crystal came out. As the man's body faded, the crystal turned into a small knight like heartless. It disappeared into the darkness and then out of nowhere we found ourselves surrounded by what seemed like at least ten or eleven of the same heartless I saw on the island.

"These are the same creatures from my island!" Sora exclaimed.

I summoned both resolve and kingdom to my hands. We managed to fight them all off with ease. After the fight there were a bunch of green HP orbs one the ground. I picked some of them up to restore my HP to full. Sora walked over to me and put away his key. Nothing was said, we just continued searching. We went into the hotel to see if anyone was their but all of the 

doors were locked. Then we decided to go to the gizmo shop. No one was there either, but there were what seems like limitless number of heartless. No matter how many times we took out the group, a new one would appear. I figured that this would be a great place to level up. We couldn't defeat them so we left out of the back door. We then moved on to the Dalmatians house. When we entered the house a message appeared in front of my eyes. It read "(insert game data here)".

_"So along with beating the game we have to look for these puppies. But 98 of them, what a job."_

We continued through the house towards the back door. I was pretty sure that no one would care. I mean the owners are dogs. For one thing they haven't attacked us so they must see us friends, either that or their too old to really care. There were three rooms after that and then the entrance to an alleyway. There in the alley way we were ambushed by more heartless. As soon as all of the heartless where just scattered pieces of darkness we moved on to the next door. These doors lead back to the second district where we met more heartless, this time we just ran from them. We ran down an alley that had another door at the end, this one lead to the third and final district. At that point it was a dead end; we didn't manage to find anything there, so we decided to head back to the first district to talk to Cid. We started back to the first district. We fought even more heartless along the way, there seemed to be an endless supply. We entered the first district and yet again we were attacked.

_"The first district, there are even heartless here!?" _I thought as I cut the last heartless blocking our escape, making the creature disappear. We both ran to the accessory shop. I opened the front door for Sora; I ran thought the door shutting it forcefully behind me. The force of the slamming door knocked a case off of the shelf. Whatever was inside of it shattered when it hit the ground?

"Love the welcoming committee Cid; they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Have you been outside? It's a real party." I said in a sarcastic tone while walking towards his counter. "Oh, sorry about that case."

"Oh, don't worry; it was just a very expensive case of elixir." He shot back with the same amount of sarcasm. "Did you get a good look around the town?"

"Yeah, it's a nice place. Why are there so many heartless here, the number seems to have increased since I got here.

"The heartless started showing up a couple of weeks ago, since then they have been here it seems they have searching for something."

"I guess we will have try to figure out what they are after, let's go Sora." I said as I head for the door.

I walked out of the accessory shop and on to the street. Then I heard a voice that said "They'll come at you out of nowhere."

I turned my head to the source of the voice. It came from a man with brown hair and a scar across his face. He was dressed in what I would describe as a bikers outfit.

Sora responded to what he said by asking "Who are you?"

Completely ignoring Sora he continued "And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

Sora said angrily "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

"Never mind. Now let's see that Keyblade." The biker said while walking towards Sora 

with his hand out stretched looking like he was ready to just take it away.

I stepped in front of Sora and yelled "That far enough, I'm sorry but I can't just allow you to steal from my friend. If you want it so badly why don't you fight him for it?"

"All right, then have it your way." He said as he drew his sword and took a stance.


End file.
